


Triple Axles and Slap Shots

by Welsh_Woman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Loki is a figure skater, May Add More Later... - Freeform, Thor is a Hockey Player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: Loki came to the rink at this time for some peace and quiet,notto be ogled!





	Triple Axles and Slap Shots

He always came to the rink at this time; too early for those buffoons with sticks to bother with, too early for the others to pull themselves out of their warm beds to practice as he did, just  _too early_  for anyone to care…

Not Loki.

Not for the man who felt as if the ice beneath him  _sang_  whenever he skated upon it.

That the coldness wrapped around him in welcome the instant he walked through the rink doors.

Whose hard-won solitude was being stolen by a man who refused to  _ **go away.**_

Chancing a glance on his next turn, Loki can see him leaning against the boards of the rink; a tall blond that was a solid wall of ill-mannered muscle, his eyes-an electric blue, when Loki had bothered to notice-fixated on his form as he went through his routine, unwanted and  _distracting_.

Internally growling at himself to  _focus_ , Loki evicts the man from his thoughts and pushes himself into a Layback spin, ignoring everything but the way the ice hums under his skates…

…which is interrupted by a soft whistle than nonetheless travels over the bare ice, a tune that Loki recognizes from the last Short Program he did…

He doesn’t know what happens, whether it was the surprise that this man knows his routine so well or the fact that the silence between them has finally been broken, but his steadiness falters and he is on the ice before he can fully grasp what has happened.

“Are you hurt?” The voice, much like the whistle, booms across the rink like a strike of thunder and Loki can feel himself growing warm for the very first time since he started this as he snaps back to his feet and turns to glare at the interloper.

“Why are you here?”

The man  _grins_  at Loki, almost as if his anger is a delightful surprise to the aggravation’s interference. “To watch your dance upon the ice. It is quite beautiful.”

“Did it not occur to you that I did not  _want_  to be watched?" The compliment that his skating is beautiful does nothing to chill his anger.

Nothing  _at all_.

"Then you are in the wrong sport, my friend.”

“And you are disillusioned if you think this is mere  _sport_  or that I am your  _friend_ , ” Loki all but hisses, a Bracket turn twisting him away and to the other side of the rink before the blond oaf can retort, a tiny part of himself hoping that the man follows anyway, apologizes for the slight to Loki’s art and perhaps asks that he continue his dance…

A microscopic part that deflates completely when the man is left behind.


End file.
